


I Will Feel A Glow

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Pining, and they love each other, but nobody notices because nobody on this show can ever figure out anything, no matter how obvious, they think the other one doesn't love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Feel A Glow

Merlin usually kept his magic to a minimum. He would use tricks to entertain children, or cheer up a frowning passerby, but he otherwise kept the grand gestures to himself. However, he was not always so in control of himself. Right now, for instance, he felt a shiver tremble down his spine. He sat up in bed, frowning.

“Oh, hell,” Merlin cursed, throwing his bedding out of the way and slipping on a pair of trousers before sneaking out his bedroom, past Gaius, and out onto the castle grounds. He moved quickly and quietly in his bare feet, hopping up stairs three at a time until he reached Arthur’s quarters. He unlocked the door with a flick of his slim fingers and slid into the pitch-black room. Arthur was laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Guinevere was absent; Merlin only wondered briefly where she might be as he clung to the shadows and moved closer to Arthur’s bed.

Merlin counted his lucky stars every time this happened that he knew wordless magic. With a twist of his wrist and a golden sheen to his eyes, Arthur’s eyelids fell. A gold glow rose around his chest, and Arthur sighed happily. Merlin often wondered what Arthur thought about in that spell.

Merlin thought of Arthur to make Arthur happy. The spell would only work if you thought of what made you happiest. Merlin did not yet know that, when he made Arthur happy, Arthur thought of Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
